


Chevy Van.

by M83



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Chevy Van, Country Harry, Cute, Fluff, M/M, More Importantly Chevy Van sex, Rich Boy Louis, Top Harry, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M83/pseuds/M83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am but a firefly caught in his jar and when he looks at me, I can’t help but glow.”</p><p>Louis is a spoiled rich boy, and his parents have the perfect place to send him over the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chevy Van.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Yes it's top Harry. BUT! It's top Harry for good reason! Otherwise, enjoooyyy.

Chapter 1.

 

Louis screeched in displeasure as he traced over the undeniable wrinkles in his button up. He anxiously shrugged it off, tossing it to a pile of other non-desirable shirts in the corner. This was the 27th button up Louis had tried on and found that it was crinkled and now useless. His rich mannerisms always prevented him from being ready on time. It was the beginning of summer and his grandparents were throwing a pre-break bash in celebration of the heating months, so Louis had to look proper. After 30 minutes of more complaining and babbles of incoherent anger, Louis was dressed, primped and ready to go. He grabbed his suitcase and phone, and then headed out the door. As he packed his things into his mother’s car, she watched with a smug look and a blank stare. That’s weird. Louis just shrugged it off and adjusted himself in the backseat. The road trip was long. Actually, quite longer than previous visits to his grandparents. This made Louis cross his brow and “ _Hm_.”, mostly to himself.

“Uhm… I don’t recall granddad and grandmum living out this far?” He questioned, popping his head in between his parents seats.

“Oh!” Jay squawked. “I almost forgot to tell you!”

“Tell me _what_?” Louis interrupts.

“ _You’re_ not going to your grandparents house.” Louis scoffed at the smile he could hear in his mums statement.

“What? What do you mean: “ _I’m_ not going to my grandparents.” He dragged out the ‘I’m’ to make his statement more dramatic.

Jay shifts in her seat.

“Honey, don’t get mad but, your father and I-“ Louis gives her a look.

“Dan and I,” she corrects. “Think it would be best for you to stay at your uncles this summer.” She finishes with a nervous smile.

“WHAT!?” Louis protests. “NO. NO WAY. HE-HE LIVES IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! His whole house smells like _sweat_! Mum! You can’t do this to me I’m not ready to spend three months of my precious social life with cows, horses and stinky pigs! _I have a reputation to withhold_!!” Louis is throwing his hands up in argument, but it’s only met with a shrug and an “Oh well.” from his mother.

 

 

Louis spends the rest of the ride with his arms crossed and a pout splayed across his face. Sadly, that tactic doesn’t work anymore since Louis is not 5, and his mother is no longer whipped by his innocent demands. This is tragic. Another forty minutes of pure pouting leads Louis into the cause of that pout, his uncles house. Look, Louis doesn’t have anything against his uncle or his family it’s just… why did it have to be this uncle? Why couldn’t it have been his wealthy aunt or his even wealthier _other_ uncle? Why did it have to be the lumberjack man with 5 miles of knee-high grass and cow poop that was taking him in for the summer? Louis was Hannah Montana, and his parents both Billy Ray, leaving him stranded in the wild parts with nothing but his spoiled self. At least he can relate to a teen-queen as he begrudgingly streams his suitcase behind him and throws his smaller bag over his shoulder. The air smelt fresh. Almost _too_ fresh. It made his skin crawl. The atmosphere was nice though, little fireflies and the fuzzy-type dandelions swaying in the slightly cooler breeze. Maybe he could deal with this. _Maybe_.

His uncle probably could’ve eased up on the “Welcome.” Back slap, he was far too strong and almost sent Louis flying. He snarled to himself as he mumbled disconnected “why _me_ ’s” into the unanimated air. He dragged his stuff upstairs, laid down on the far too small bed, closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep. He could’ve sworn he heard another persons voice, but it wasn’t his uncles. He brushed it off and continued his rest.

“Goodmornin’ ma boy!” Louis’ uncle howled, giving him another back slap. Luckily, Louis had prepared for that, so he didn’t almost fall over. He was a mess. The groggy, sticky air made his sleep-hair stick straight to the sky and his shirt was displaced along with his sweatpants that hung a little too low on his waist. It was okay though, it’s not like anyone else was th-

Louis saw a shadow go into the barn outside. Either he was super tired or mentally insane. He decided on both. He also decided on an adventure, for, if there was anything Louis was willing to do all the time, it was find things out and maybe cause a few mishaps and mayhem along the way. He grinned to himself, slipped on some shoes, and delicately tiptoed through the knee-high grass over to the barn.

 

 

He couldn’t do it. What if the person in the barn isn’t meant to be in the barn?

“Wha-what if it’s a _serial killer_ …”, his whispers to his conscious. He shakes the thought off, pressing his eyes closed and scaling the side of the barn like he’s on a New York ledge. Once he reaches the doors, he convinces himself he is Louis Tomlinson. The fast, the dangerous, and the _manly man_ Louis Tomlinson. Yes, that works. He pries the locks open and steps inside. He’s met with a mop of curls, and curious green eyes. Whoaw. The boy was bent over and feeding grain to the hens, standing up and revealing his long, long, long body. He was a beanpole. A built, trimmed beanpole. He’s probably been staring too long, but that body has his eyes on lock.

“You uh… you must be Louis? I assume?” The boys voice is two octaves lower than necessary.

“Ye-I’m yes I am, I am Louis.” He covers his stutters with a cocky smile and walks forward to greet Beanpole with a handshake. His hands are huge. Louis has definitely noted that.

“M’names Harry. I work for your uncle.” Beanpole has a pretty name Louis thinks, Harry rolls off the tongue quite nicely.

“Ah.” Louis manages, creating an awkward heartbeat between them. He can’t help it, he’s nervous. Since when do cute boys just end up on cute little farm houses with their cute little hair and cute fucking eyes and super cute bodies. Never is since when. The air feels thick as Louis runs through his thoughts.

“Well, it was nice meeting you Louis.” Harry waits for Louis to exit. Louis gets the message and turns on his heels, offering Harry a goodbye smile.

“I hope we have a lot of fun the summer”. The boy gleams at him and Louis cuts off his light with the barn doors.

Louis can’t help but stand there, a bit dazed, and trying to encode Harry into his mind.


End file.
